


The Hand-Fasting

by mansikka



Series: Love, As Simple As This [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Celebrations, Family, Fluff, Handfasting, M/M, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A flashback at Alex and Michael's ceremonies
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Love, As Simple As This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569577
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	The Hand-Fasting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, the handfasting ceremony mentioned in the first part we had to see, right? Here it is!

"Are we really doing this?" Michael says even though he's the one currently shaping the metal that Alex has cut down to size.

"I want to. Do you?" Alex replies, smiling because he already knows the answer. They've talked of little else for the past two weeks.

They have planned these rings; not down to meticulous detail with gemstones and symbols, and other complicated things that aren't _them_. But these rings, they mean something to both of them. They tie them together in a way no formal ceremony ever can.

"I do," Michael says, which is ironic, isn't it? He'd say _I do_ over and over for Alex if he asked him to, neither of them really wanting the formality of the wedding process. This, though, this seems more like them; pieces fitting together that need no accompanying piece of paper to confirm they'll never part. They love each other, and now they'll have these rings to symbolize that love, welded and beaten and loved into shape by their own hands.

Michael's never made a ring before, though a few Youtube videos later and he was confident he knew what to do. And between him and Alex, there isn't anything they can't achieve. Michael is sure of it.

"Good. Then let's get this done."

"Well, okay then," Michael replies, leaning in to steal a kiss, just because he can.

They work together perfectly, beating and molding and shaping the metal, continually checking the rings for size. They've lucked out and had some platinum sheets dumped in the scrapyard overnight. They possibly won't be anywhere near as perfect as something they could buy in a store, but the entire process feels important in this. This is a marriage of sorts right here, creating something longlasting, enduring, and purely for them.

When the rings are a perfect fit Michael goes into the Airstream for the bottle of champagne and flutes he'd hidden away. Alex has built up the campfire when he comes back outside, and in the dusk out in the desert, his love for Michael shines bright in his eyes.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Michael says as he puts the bottle and glasses down by their side.

Alex takes his hand, raises it to kiss the back of, swallowing hard as he smiles. "I am."

Michael takes their rings from the chair they've left them on, holding one out in his palm for Alex to take as he takes Alex's ring between his thumb and finger. He slides the ring over Alex's finger, squeezing once it's on and already so elated that for how _whole_ he feels, he could cry.

Alex _is_ crying, trembling as he pushes Michael's ring down over his finger, stroking over the back of it and tangling their hands together. When he looks up at Michael his eyes are dancing with triumph, and joy, and even more of that love. He turns to face Michael and takes his other hand, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Alex," Michael says softly, knowing his voice will crack if he speaks any louder.

"I love you. So much."

They kiss by campfire light, toast to their new _union_, then make love under the stars. If every marriage started like this, then surely they would be more enduring. Though perhaps no one else is lucky enough to have love like this; cosmic, eternal, stronger than anything. _That's_ what marriage is, Michael thinks, as sleep comes to claim him, with Alex safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

Everyone is excited for them, of course, their gleaming new rings earning them free drinks at the Pony, and free meals at the Crashdown for more than a week. Isobel protests only that she and Max couldn't be there to witness their _wedding_. Michael thinks she'll get off their case after a while, but then a week later she is hammering on the cabin door with a bemused-looking Max in tow. Max gives both Michael and Alex a look that says _sorry, nothing to do with me_, handing over two sixers of beer as he steps inside.

"We can do a hand-fasting," Isobel says before any of them are sat down.

"A what, now?" Michael asks, uncapping them all a beer.

"A hand-fasting," she repeats, "like a Celtic wedding ceremony. Without any of the paperwork or bureaucracy you might be worrying about."

"That's not why we have _these_," Michael says, holding up his hand to emphasize his ring. "We just wanted to do this for us. For ourselves."

"Yeah. But we didn't get to be a part of that," Isobel replies, with that particular whine in her voice that everyone in the room knows all too well.

"Well, it was just for _us_," Michael points out again, sitting on the couch and tugging Alex with him.

"Yes, but _weddings_ are about more than just the people getting married," Isobel protests with a dismissive wave, which Max clears his throat for and gives her a look that says, _are you serious_?

"We're good," Michael says again. He and Alex, they don't need any fuss.

"What does a hand-fasting entail?" Alex asks, shifting as all eyes in the room turn to him.

"It's a commitment ceremony. There is this beautiful ribbon that we can make exactly to match you both, that's wound over your hands and wrists as you make promises to one another. It's _beautiful_," Isobel insists, still with pleading in her voice. "And we can do it anywhere. Here, if you want to."

Michael knows she doesn't want to do this ceremony _here_. He can already picture her planning, dreads to think how involved her ideas might already be.

"And is there some kind of… minister involved?" Alex asks. Michael is surprised that he's humoring Isobel as much as he is. Not that Alex doesn't already love Isobel; there is very little he probably wouldn't do for her.

"Well. There are some words spoken; I was thinking Max could do those."

Michael expects Max to laugh, to dismiss the idea. Instead, when he looks at him, he finds there are tears in Max's eyes.

"Honestly? I'd be honored."

"And you wouldn't have to do _anything_," Isobel adds, turning to look at each of them in turn. "I'd organize _everything_. Max has to learn some words. I need to organize a venue—which could be my house? I've been meaning to have a reason to show off the change of the decking in the yard; it would be perfect. And all _you_ two would need to do, is show up. Stick out your hands. Kiss. I think you know how to do that part."

"Who else would be there?" Alex asks. Michael takes his hand and tugs for his attention, squeezing over the band on his finger. Alex smiles back at him full of indulgence and excitement.

"Well. Us. Any people you wanted to invite. We can keep it small if you'd like; but whoever is there, there will be _photographs_ this time. _Witnesses_. I want this thing documented. And I _need_ to find a dress," Isobel adds, mostly to herself.

"We'll have to dress up too, won't we?" Alex asks, and Michael is ready to dismiss it all.

"Of course."

"Because if we're doing this, I really want to see Michael in a tux."

Oh. It's like that is it? Michael grins helplessly for the mirth on Alex's face, ignoring Isobel's loud, _eww_ from across their lounge.

"You can wear whatever you want," Isobel says, half-shielding her eyes, "but tuxes would work for you both. And we can hire them fairly quickly."

"Wait. _Quickly_? When are you planning to do this thing?" Michael asks.

"Oh, I was thinking, maybe the weekend?"

"Isobel. That's… we have three _days_."

"Did I not just say I would organize _everything_?"

"But—"

"All you have to do is say _yes_."

Michael opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again, shaking his head. He looks to Alex for guidance, who covers their joined hands with his free one and squeezes, nodding imperceptibly in agreement.

"Then, let's do it," Michael says, leading to a squeal erupting from Isobel, and a round of hugs that squeezes all the air from Michael's lungs.

"Are we really doing this?" Michael says when their cabin is quiet again, he and Alex slouched back on the couch, slowly working through their gifted beer.

"Apparently we are."

Michael slings his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulls him close, claiming a kiss that he can take his time with now they're alone again. "Well. I guess we just wait for further instructions from Isobel."

"And in the meantime?" Alex asks, tugging him closer still. "What are we going to do until then?"

"Oh," Michael says, kissing a path up Alex's neck after lowering his beer bottle to the floor. "I have a few ideas…"

* * *

Their hand-fasting ribbons are beautiful. One half of the ribbon is a weave of green, orange, brown, and cream; earthy, and representative of Alex. The other is a weave of iridescent shimmer in purples, blues, and pinks, that reminds Michael of his ship. Not that he has any reason to be anywhere near that ship anymore. His home is here, with his _husband_.

"What does this mean?" Alex asks as he lifts the charm at one end of the shimmering ribbon. He's clutching tight to Michael's arm, just as moved for evidence of all Isobel is planning as Michael feels.

"It's a rune," Isobel tells him. "_Fehu_. It means… well, it means a lot of things. But most importantly for _you_, it means fulfilled love, fulfillment overall, conservation, and preservation of what you already have. Things like that."

Michael watches Alex run his thumb over the small flat piece of metal that looks to him like a dog tag with the rune etched on. He recognizes the charm on the end of the earthy ribbon, the three-point symbol that he, Isobel, and Max are drawn to time and time again.

"Isobel. These are just… they're perfect," Alex whispers, letting go of Michael and pulling her into a hug. Michael smiles for the _thank you_ he hears him mumble into her hair, his heart panging when Isobel holds on to Alex just as tight.

Isobel's back yard is stunning, understated ribbons with tones to match their hand-fasting ribbons streaming from new decking, and everywhere Michael looks. And in the eyes of the few friends gathered to witness this ceremony, Michael can see their joy for them. Though more than anything he sees Alex, in a perfect tux looking just as excited to see _him_ as Michael feels.

Max clears his throat and steps forward, stopping Michael's thoughts from wandering too far. All those muttered words Michael has heard him rehearsing all morning are right there on the tip of his tongue. The small group of people fall silent; to Michael, it feels as though they are holding a collective breath. Max takes a quick peek at them all, smiling; Michael doesn't turn to look, but knows he's sought reassurance from Liz before clearing his throat in preparation to talk.

"Michael. Alex. You have chosen to celebrate your relationship with a traditional hand-fasting. This is a symbolic binding of the hands as a sign of your commitment to one another. The ribbons are not permanent, but perishable as a reminder that all things of the material eventually return to the earth, unlike the bond and the connection that is love, which is eternal. I'm gonna need a minute," Max says then, surprising them all by needing to pause to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You okay, Max?" Michael asks, stealing a glance at Alex, who is just as touched that Max is overwhelmed as Max is touched that he's doing this.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just… hold out your hands for me,” Max says, beckoning them forward.

Michael takes Alex's hand, turning them so they are facing Max together, extending their free hands towards him and watching his tremble. There is an _aww_ from the crowd watching; Michael turns to catch Maria elbowing Liz in her side for crying but is just as bad, both of them trying to stop their make up from smudging as they laugh and smile. Arturo rests his hand on Liz's back murmuring something to her as he hands both her and Maria a tissue, waving for Max to continue as he stops to check Liz is okay.

Max takes the ribbons from Isobel, arranging Michael and Alex's hands how he wants them; something else he's had them rehearsing time and time again. Then he begins to wrap the ribbon around their wrists forming an infinity symbol, holding on to the ends of the ribbons and turning his head to inspect his work. Michael's heart is in his throat for how _happy_ everyone looks. Mimi, Arturo, Liz, Maria, even Kyle. But especially Alex.

“Alright. So this is the part you kiss for."

Michael needs no invitation. He cups Alex's face with his free hand and drags him into a kiss, pausing only to thumb away the tears on Alex's cheek, and laughing as Alex does the same to him.

“Now,” Max says, getting their attention again, “Michael. Alex. These ribbons are a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word, and action. As your hands are bound together by these ribbons, so too shall your lives be bound as one. May you forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all time to come. And, uh… that’s everything,” he adds awkwardly, Max's gaze darting between them both.

A raucous cheer roars up behind them as they kiss again, with hollers and more tears and camera flashes as the backdrop to it. Isobel has arranged for a photographer who has Michael and Alex posing first together, and then amongst their family and friends. There is champagne, and dancing, and so much love; Michael isn't sure how he deserves such a beautiful night, but he'll take it. He and Alex side by side as they are meant to be. Hell, he'll even relinquish Alex for a dance with _Kyle_ for how much it makes Alex smile in delight. This marriage business has made him soft...

There are gifts to follow the dancing, and sweet words, and more toasts that make both Michael and Alex bright-eyed. Isobel hands them their hand-fasting ribbon in a beautifully mounted frame, along with a handcrafted scrapbook that is ready for their photographs and other tokens from this special day. Max hugs them both tight; Michael overhears him welcoming Alex to the family, which puts a tightness in his chest that comes out as tears pricking in his eyes.

There is cake to follow, and conversation, and even more love than Michael knew everyone had to give them. And in front of them all Michael and Alex make promises to one another; not vows, as such, but words that are important, words that reveal just how much each other is loved. Then Isobel is starting up an old record player in the corner of the decking, and calling them up for a further _wedding dance_. Michael takes Alex in his arms and relearns the happiness it is to be so loved.

* * *


End file.
